Various board games or parlor games exist whose purpose is to both entertain and educate those who play them. Some of these types of games require the players to create words or phrases from a given group of letters. For example, in the word game SCRABBLE, players choose several letters from a pool of letters and create words from their portion of the pool, collecting points based upon the length of the word created and the particular placement of the letters on the corresponding SCRABBLE game board. Other word games, such as the word jumble found in many daily newspapers, require the players to rearrange a given group of letters into a word of predetermined length.